Après la Chute
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Que ce passe t'il après la chute de Sherlock? comment retrouver son identité quand tous le monde vous crois mort? il reste cependant, encore une personne qui peut venir en aide à Sherlock...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous! me revoici pour une petite fanfiction en attendant la suite de Hohana, je sais c'est long, j'écris lentement lol et je vous avait promis une autre fic mais ma béta corrige lentement aussi lol (d'ailleur pour cette fic tu as la surprise en même temps que tous le monde belette! )

Ne nous traitait pas de grand mère on fait ce qu'on peut! lol. donc voici de quoi patienter en attendant, et pour les frustés de mon "cadeau manqué" sur Hohana, je pense, et jespère que je pense juste, que la BBC débloquera la vidéo quand le dernier épisode de sherlock sera fini de diffuser sur france 4, donc vous pourrez allez vérifier sinon, ba je pleure! voila! lol bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'hôpital, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être l'hôpital, une grande lumière vive au dessus de ses yeux lui brouiller la vue. Des morceaux de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire, il était sur ce toit, Jim Moriarty venait de se tirer une balle dans la bouche, ce jeux stupide entre eux, à celui qui planifierait la fin de l'autre le premier. Il avait pris Jim pour un petit génie, peut être même plus douer que lui, mais heureusement pour lui, il avait planifié sa fin sous le nez et la barbe du plus grand criminel de son temps.

Oui il avait tout prévu, sa chute et son appel à John. Il devait disparaitre pour protéger tout ce à quoi il tenait, John, madame Hudson, Lestrade, son frère, même son frère devait croire à sa mort, lui qui devait certainement se morfondre dans son Diogène club abattu par les remords. Il savait ce que son frère avait fait, il ne l'avait pas réellement trahi, il lui en avait parlé avant de dire quoique ce soit à Jim Moriarty, et il avait donné son accord. Pour faire bouger le lapin de son terrier il avait décidé de se sacrifier un peu.

Le reste il le devait à une seule personne, Molly Hopper, il apprécier Molly, la discrète et amoureuse Molly, depuis qu'il la connaissait il savait que même si il finissait vraiment tout seul, sans plus personne, il resterait au moins quelqu'un pour penser à lui quelque part sur cette terre. Il était même surpris par ces propres mots quand il vint lui demander de l'aide, car oui pour une fois il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Il avait surtout peur qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord, avec tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait encore la soirée de noël en tête, il s'était demander plusieurs fois ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Il ne souhaiter pas faire de mal aux gens mais invariablement et de toute les manières il arrivait toujours à faire souffrir les personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui au lieu de leur en être reconnaissant comme toute personnes normales ferait.

Etre normal, il ne savait pas être normal, c'était un personnage qu'il n'arrivait pas à jouer, et pourtant John lui avait soufflé pas mal de chose….John, il en avait mal au cœur pendant que des infirmières et des médecins s'affoler autour de lui. Il lui manquait déjà son meilleur ami, son seul ami, le reverrait t'il un jour ? Oui il l'espérait, il avait besoin de disparaitre c'était momentané, pas pour toujours, la tache allait être longue avant de mettre le colonel Moran sous les verrous lui et son fusil d'assaut.

Il aurait aimé prévenir John, lui dire au moins pourquoi il allait sauter d'un immeuble de huit étages, au lieu de chercher à casser l'image que son ami avait de lui.

Huit étages, il regarder toujours le plafond, les médecins s'étaient tranquillisés, les infirmières avaient disparus, il avait sauté de huit étages, il aimait tout ce qui était extrême mais la, il devait franchement s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa misérable vie. La peur à l'état pur ! Le saut de l'ange sans parachute.

Il avait sollicité l'aide de Molly, il savait qu'il devait sauter d'un toit mais il chercher encore comment en sortir en vie, comment faire croire à John et surtout au tireur qu'il était mort, il avait l'impression de réfléchir au ralenti car au moment ou elle avait accepté de l'aider, elle avait déjà une idée génial pour lui sauver la vie. Il allait reconsidérer la capacité intellectuelle de Molly, elle était plus maligne qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire.

Un camion poubelle prévu à cet effet avait amortis sa chute, il avait sauté avec une poche de sang qui selon les calculs de Molly devait se briser avec la force de la chute. Si il comptait bien, il avait fait deux chutes, une ou il avait atterri dans ce fichu camion poubelle et une deuxième ou il s'était à moitié trainé sur le bord du camion pour se laisser tomber sur le trottoir.

La première chute lui avait coupé le souffle, malgré les sacs poubelles présent en abondance, chuter de huit étages ne faisait pas du bien, surtout sans parachute ! La deuxième chute fut plus douloureuse, le bitume était dur et froid, et le camion assez haut. C'est à ce moment précis quand il se laissa tomber de la hauteur du camion sur le pavé qu'il sentit les premiers signaux de douleurs de sa chute.

Heureusement Molly avait beaucoup d'amie dans tout l'hôpital, ils étaient venu à temps avec un brancard pour éviter à John de s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours en vie, la poche de sang avait bien éclater, mais il devait avouer qu'une petite partis en plus devait lui appartenir, ho rien de grave mais il était secouer de partout, elle l'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisirs.

D'ailleurs la lumière était moins vive par ici, on devait l'avoir déplacer dans une chambre. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il y avait une chaise et une petite table, Molly s'y trouvait elle remplissait les dossiers de ses patients en le veillant, encore et toujours présente malgré tout, qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans elle ?

Son frère dirait surement que c'était la femme qu'il lui fallait. Son frère, il a beau se disputer constamment avec lui, il n'aimait pas être certain de savoir à quel point il devait être attristé de sa « mort », lui qui ce faisait un devoir de le protéger depuis qu'il était né. Sa lui faisait mal de savoir son frère triste. Il voulait le voir, rien que pour lui envoyer quelque pique bien sentis sur son stupide régime, rien que pour lui dire qu'il allait bien.

Et cette pauvre madame Hudson, il pouvait la voir dans sa tête, serrant un mouchoir et pleurer, pleurer comme il l'avait retrouvé une fois à Baker Streets couverte de bleues, un pistolet sur la tempe, ce jour la le fameux « cambrioleur » était tombé par la fenêtre de moins d'étages que lui il y a quelque heure.

Il tenta de bouger ses membres mais cela lui fit atrocement mal, il n'avait pas de plâtre c'est la première chose qu'il observa, non, à la place il avait des atèles, une au poignet gauche, et une qui lui enserrerait deux doits de la main, l'autre main il n'avait que quelque bandages pour couvrir une belle écorchure, il avait une atèle à la cheville droite et quelque bandages qui le serrait au niveau de l'épaule. Il se sentait comme courbaturé, chaque mouvement, même infime lui arracher une grimace, Ba après tous il pourrait se vanter plus tard sur le blog de John qu'il avait survécu à une chute d'immeuble !

Il cessa de penser à John, avec difficulté il cessa de penser aux autres qu'il avait laissés derrière lui pétri de chagrin. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça, le seul réconfort qu'il avait était qu'il n'avait pas tous perdu, Moriarty était mort ! Il avait gagné la partie, et il lui rester Molly, il n'était pas seul au monde.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs tourna la tête vers lui et il pu lire le soulagement sur son visage de voir qu'il était réveiller, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, vérifia ses constances vitales, il tenta de bouger ou même de parler mais cela lui était impossible, plus il voulait bouger et moins il y arriver tant la douleur le transperçait.

-ne bougez pas fit Molly d'une voix douce et basse, c'est fini, j'ai retrouvé le corps de Jim sur le toit fit elle, vous n'avez pas de blessures grave, vous allez pouvoir vous en remettre fit elle posant sa main sur son torse l'empêchant de bouger, regardez moi, si vous m'entendez clignez des yeux sa sera plus simple fit elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus limpide dans les siens et cligna une fois des yeux, elle souria et se leva pour partir, il réussi à attraper le pan de sa blouse avec une de ses mains bander, il n'avait pas assez de force pour l'empêcher de partir, mais elle sentit la pression sur le tissus, elle se retourna vers lui

-je….je ne veux pas être seul parvint t'il a articulé au pris de nombreux effort Elle acquiesça et resta près de lui.

Il resta deux semaines à l'hôpital, elle venait le voir tous les jours. Elle restait la seule qui savait que Sherlock Holmes était vivant, il était la sous une autre identité, elle avait tout prévue. Elle voyait défiler le reste de ses amis et même son frère, devant elle pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir les gens pleurer, ils seraient tellement soulager s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien, que tout ça n'était qu'un plan, mais elle ne devait rien dire.

Au bout de deux semaines, Sherlock enleva ses bandages, il lui resta les traces de bleues pour rappeler sa chute, il avait toujours quelque courbatures et se posa le problème principal auquel Sherlock tellement pris par ses idées de revanche envers Moran et surtout tellement pressé de retrouver ses amis n'avait pas pensé, le logement, en effet, il n'était plus rien, il n'avait plus d'identité, et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse vaquer dans la nature comme il voulait bien lui laisser entendre. Elle avait proposé de l'héberger chez elle, c'était assez petit mais sa ne la déranger pas, au contraire. Et puis elle était un peu plus éloigner du centre ville que Baker Streets, il pourrait à loisir se faire oublier pour un temps.

Molly vint donc chercher Sherlock à sa sortie d'hôpital, il avait accepter sans broncher, à vrai dire il n'avait plus qu'elle désormais, alors il s'était promis de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris, quand Molly lui faisait visiter son appartement tellement petit, tout en haut d'un immense escalier sans ascenseur, un vieil immeuble comme il en exister encore beaucoup dans les tréfonds de Londres à loyer abordable, très peuplé et très bruyant, tellement haut de plafond qu'il était presque impossible de chauffer correctement les pièces de l'appartement.

Molly avait toujours froid, il avait remarquer que chez elle, elle portait toujours 2 pulls sur elle et une bonne pair de chaussettes, comme si elle vivait dans un congélateur, il trouva amusant qu'elle préfère sa morgue à son appartement, au moins à l'hôpital il y avait du chauffage. Le chauffage ne gênait pas Sherlock, il avait pour ainsi dire le sang chaud, il n'était pas frileux, ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop c'était son ballon d'eau chaude qui une fois sur deux ne donnait plus d'eau chaude, il avait la surprise de prendre une douche glacé au moins une fois sur deux.

Et une fois sur deux il entendait les voisin de Molly se plaindre de leur malheur d'eau chaude quand elle descendait sur le pallier pour aller travailler, sa en plus de parler du beau temps. Les gens était si insignifiant pensait t'il mais entendre la petite vieille dame d'a coter parler à son chat toute la journée à travers la mince paroi de plâtre qui les séparer le rassurer, car quand Molly partait travailler il se retrouver seul, encore dans l'impossibilité d'exploiter un plan d'attaque tant que l'opinion publique ne s'était pas encore calmé sur son cas, même si il se déguiser n'importe qui avait encore son image en tête, il devait encore attendre, et l'attente allait être longue. Molly penser à lui sur son lieu de travail, avoir un homme chez soi alors que son appartement est aussi petit qu'une boite à chaussure n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout avec Sherlock, ce genre d'animal de compagnie avait plutôt besoin d'espace, elle pouffa de rire toute seule, la comparaison était amusante.

Sherlock n'avait rien, pas de violon, pas de révolver, en fait rien qui lui appartenait, aucune affaire personnel, peut être quelque vêtements récupérer quand Molly était allé rendre visite à madame Hudson pour la forme, celle-ci la tête trop encombré par les dernier événements, n'avait rien remarqué et John était comme dans un état catatonique, ne voulant pas accepter la mort de son ami. Elle avait avancé à travers ce champ de bataille et avait subtilisé quelque affaire, mais à pars ça, il n'avait plus rien, il se sentait parasite, inutile, il tournait en rond toute la journée.

Le soir venu c'était poser le problème de dormir, Molly n'avait pas de deuxième lit et son canapé était vraiment trop petit pour supporter sa taille, heureusement elle avait un grand lit 2 places, c'est après avoir balbutier quelque mot toute rougissante pour l'inviter à dormir avec elle qu'il accepta, il accepter tout sans rechigner, sans rien dire d'ailleurs, Molly était inquiète, elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis un certain temps, quand elle lui parlait il se contenter d'hocher la tête.

Il pris place dans le lit à ses coter, quand elle ferma la lumière et se coucha sur le coter en lui souhaitant bonne nuit elle l'entendit soupirer, elle savait bien qu'il fallait que tout ceci cesse au plus vite, mais la tournure qu'avait pris les événement avec la presse et tout ces article et ses photo de lui compliquer dument la tache. Et puis elle était heureuse d'avoir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse sous son toit et dans son lit, même si elle n'attendait rien de lui, cela lui réchauffer le cœur de ne pas être seule chez elle, elle se sentait utile pour une fois.

Sherlock regarda le plafond et écouta le moindre bruit, et du bruit il y en avait : la télévision de la vieille dame d'a coter, les jumeau sur le pallier d'en face qui devait avoir entre 6 mois et 1 ans qui pleurer la nuit à cause d'un tout autre bruit qui empêcher Molly de dormir, en fait cela empêcher tous l'immeuble de dormir. A un étage, il ne savait pas encore lequel, peut être plus haut, il devait y avoir des appartements dans les comble de l'immeuble, un groupe de rocker un peu métalleux faisait tout les soirs la fête, le bruit des enceinte et de la musique métal résonnait aux oreilles de tout l'immeuble, faisait pleurer les enfants, et aboyer le chien dans la rue,

En face des immeubles s'éparer par un jardin d'enfant aussi petit qu'une canisette pour les chien, aligner parfaitement comme une barre, il y avait des petites maisons. Construction strictement identique dont les habitants avait payé à crédit sur au moins 35ans pour pouvoir un jour être propriétaire de la même maison que tout leur voisin alentour. Ses personne possédait un petit lopin de terrain aussi grand que la salle de bain de Molly selon Sherlock, à chaque lopin de terre un chien, qui commencer à aboyer chaque fois qu'un de ses congénaires s'y mettait rajoutant encore des décibels au bruit ambiant.

Mais au moment ou Sherlock pensait que la limite était atteinte, d'autre bruit se faisait entendre, un voisin des lotissements apparemment mécontent des chiens aboyant était sortis dehors hurler son mécontentement à son voisin qui sortis aussi. Quelques heures plus tard le bouquet final à cette explosion de décibel, les sirènes de la police, et ses gyrophares qui emplissaient la chambre de Molly d'une lumière bleue clignotante. Comment faisait-elle pour dormir dans tout ce tintamarre qui se répétait toute les nuits, au bout de la deuxième nuit, il cru devenir fou, mais généralement la police faisait taire le bruit jusqu'à la prochaine nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quand Molly partait au travail, Sherlock rattrapé souvent sa mauvaise nuit de sommeil, il n'était pas habituer à tellement de bruit. Ensuite il faisait tout très lentement, comme pour perdre du temps sur la journée qui défiler trop lentement, il visiter toute les pièces de l'appartement, observant chaque objet présent dans les pièces.

Une crème poser sur le rebord d'un évier, une brosse à cheveux oublier sur une coiffeuse, un plaid lâcher sur le canapé dans le salon et la télécommande abandonner quelque part dans la pièce, chaque jour il jouer à la retrouver des yeux, et chaque jour elle était à un endroit différent. La télévision, il aurait très bien pu si il était une personne normal, s'abrutir de télévision à longueur de journée, il l'avait allumé pour se faire un bruit de fond mais au bout de 5 minutes il l'éteignit tant elle lui donner mal au crane, il préférer le silence.

Dans le salon Molly avait une bibliothèque rempli de livres de fac et d'autre, il s'était mis au défis de tout lire mais la lassitude le pris assez vite, il tenta donc de se rendre utile, après tout elle était la seule à lui avoir proposé un toit.

Après avoir fouillé les placards de la cuisine de Molly, il avait fini par trouver le mode d'emploi très poussiéreux du ballon d'eau chaude qui était dans un coin de la cuisine ronronnant tranquillement attendant l'heure fatidique de sa prise de douche pour couper l'eau chaude. Il entrepris de le lire jusqu'au bout avec la détermination de comprendre enfin d'où venait la panne, il emprunta ensuite une caisse à outil à un voisin de Molly faisant jouer la bonne entente qu'avait Molly avec ses voisins, et surtout en étant le plus gentil possible.

Il se calquait sur la manière dont utiliser John pour parler avec les gens. Il trouvait cela très étrange, il avait l'impression de jouer une pièce de théâtre grossière et il avait perdu le compte de ses « merci » et « bonjour » qu'il avait dit après avoir frappé à toute les portes de l'immeuble avant de trouver le bon voisin bricoleur qui avait ce qu'il cherchait.

Après quelque tape dans le dos et quelque remarque grivoise de la part du voisin sur le fait que Molly avait enfin un homme chez elle, il repartit avec sa boite à outil à l'attaque du ballon d'eau chaude. Décidément tout le monde connaissait tout le monde ici pensa Sherlock.

Molly revint un peu plus tard que prévu de son travail, elle était passé faire des courses et elle qui était habituellement quelqu'un de rapide pour ce genre de chose, chercher ses ingrédients, elle voulait redonner un peu de couleur à Sherlock, au moins dans son assiette si sa pouvait lui donner un semblant de bonne humeur, il était plus vivable qu'elle ne le pensait, en même temps il ressemblait beaucoup à un zombie, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tenir en cage, comme un oiseau sauvage il finirait par se laisser mourir tout seul d'ennuie ou de chagrin.

Quand elle rentra, elle trouva une boite à outil rouge en métal sur le rebord de son évier avec les outils éparpillé sur le buffet de sa cuisine, son local ou résider le ballon d'eau chaude ouvert, mais personne dans la pièce, elle entendit un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain, elle regarda son ballon d'eau chaude, par un petit trou on voyait des flammes bleu, il marcher, il avait réussi à le réparer. Elle souria si le bricolage pouvait l'occuper, et surtout si il était doué, elle allait avoir des travaux à lui confier.

Elle n'alla pas vérifier si il prenait une douche, elle avait trop peur de le surprendre dans une tenu disons pour le moins gênante, même si dans son esprit et rien que dans son esprit elle aurait aimé ça. Ils faisaient toujours attention de ne pas se surprendre quand ils se changeaient ou qu'ils prenaient une douche, chacun veillant à informer l'autre de ses moindre fait et geste. La vie semblait être minuté pensa t'elle.

Elle rangea les outils, elle savait à quel voisin cette boite appartenait et partis lui rendre. Son voisin, baraquer comme un bucheron, plombier de son état lui fit un clin d'œil quand il reprit sa boite à outil et Molly le regarda d'un œil surpris, qu'est t'il en train de penser celui la ?

- Peut être qu'un de ces quatre vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi pour déboucher votre évier Molly fit son voisin avec un petit sourire

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle

- Il à l'air de savoir se servir de ses dix doits fit il en ricanant un peu et Molly compris l'allusion, elle le remercia gentiment d'avoir prêté sa boite à outil et quitta l'appartement de son voisin

Sherlock était sortis de la douche une serviette sur les cheveux et habiller seulement d'un jeans, il alla dans la cuisine refermer le local du ballon d'eau chaude satisfait de lui-même avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je t'ai eu toi ! fit il au ballon d'eau chaude, c'est moi le boss ! fit il fier de lui

- Dit moi le boss fit Molly se concentrant le plus possible pour ne pas rougir en voyant Sherlock torse nu tentant de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette, cet appartement est petit mais il y a des fenêtres ! fit elle

Sherlock la regarda sans comprendre, elle s'avança vers lui et lui montra

- Tu vois la nana d'ici, d'ici et celle d'en haut on une très belle vue sur toi fit elle en montrant du doit par la fenêtre, les autres fenêtres des immeubles en face, c'est une cité ici, même les lotissements peuvent te voir

-Et cette nana la aussi peut me voir ? fit il en la montrant du doit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et partis dans la cuisine ranger ses courses sous le sourire franc de Sherlock qui enfila son tee-shirt

Molly dans son coin souria, c'était la première fois depuis quelque semaine qu'elle le voyait sourire, elle se promit de se creuser la tête pour lui trouver de l'occupation. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir, le jour suivant. Le peu de chauffage dont disposer l'immeuble venait de prendre fin, la chaudière venait de sauter, le voisin de Molly en congé ce jour la s'était mis à la tache de chercher ce qui clocher pour éviter à tous l'immeuble de payer la réparation d'un dépanneur et Sherlock vint l'aider.

L'homme était peut être costaux et pas très intellectuel, un peu bourru même, mais il était de bonne compagnie, à deux ils planchèrent sur la chaudière, cela lui éviter de penser à autre chose. Depuis longtemps il avait une âme de bricoleur, il était débrouillard, à la différence de son frère qui était capable de piquer une crise face à la programmation d'un magnétoscope, lui savait tout faire fonctionner dans la mesure où on lui donner au moins 1h pour examiner l'objet. D'ailleurs dans la situation de son frère, quand celui-ci réussi enfin à programmer un magnétoscope sans piquer une crise, Sherlock pour fêter cela lui avait offert un lecteur dvd ! Il en rigoler encore de la tête de son frère.

La vie continuer son cour, et les mois défiler, peu à peu Molly scruter n'importe quel magazine pour voir si on parlait encore de Sherlock et lui de son coter scruter les journaux. Plus le temps passait et plus on l'oublier complètement, il s'était même risquer une sortis à moitié déguiser, il avait changé son look strict pour un look totalement décontracté, jean, basket et tee-shirt, il n'avait eu aucun problème. Il pouvait donc commencer à élaborer un plan, des recherches et une stratégie pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Molly le voyait reprendre du poil de la bête et recommencer ses expériences au labo de l'hôpital, maintenant qu'il pouvait sortir à nouveau, il redevenait petit à petit le même, elle avait un pincement au cœur en se disant que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé la solution à son problème, il repartirait, il ne dormira plus avec elle, et elle ne pourra plus l'observer à loisir quand elle est sur qu'il dormait profondément. Elle se retrouverait finalement encore toute seule.

Même si à travers ses mois il ne s'était pas vraiment rapprocher, il avait tout fait pour être le plus adorable possible, elle voyait bien qu'il faisait de très gros effort pour ne pas la vexer ou la mettre en colère, faisant même du rangement, quelque fois maladroit, qui lui avait filé la phobie d'ouvrir des armoires en grand.

Pour ce qui était du bricolage elle pouvait constater que tous ses appareils, évier et même son chauffage fonctionner parfaitement. Il avait réparé tous ce qui était réparable dans son appartement et elle cherchait maintenant de quoi lui occuper l'esprit avant que lui prenne l'envie lui de refaire la peinture. Parce que malgré un plan qu'il devait mettre en place, quand elle partait travailler, il finissait toujours par s'ennuyait ferme.

Molly trouva la solution quand elle entendit une collègue à elle parler de sa fille qui jouer du violon. Bien sur, c'était ça qui lui manquait le plus, matériellement, son violon, elle espérait juste que John ne l'ai pas jeté ou donné. Elle se rendit à Baker Streets après son travail et après avoir entendu les paroles dépressives de ce pauvre John qui tentait de remonter la pente, elle réussi, elle ne sait plus par quel moyen à le convaincre de lui céder ce fichue violon avec son étui.

Elle rentra à l'appartement victorieuse, Sherlock n'était pas la, il devait être sortit fouiner quelque part, elle alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et s'éclaboussa avec le robinet qui avait apparemment encore des soucis, sa plomberie était franchement trop vieille. Elle bu son verre pensive et une idée lui vint en entendant du bruit, elle prit du matériel audio, puis quelque minute plus tard, déposa une enveloppe marron et son violon sur le buffet près de la porte. Dans les appartements du haut on pouvait entendre le commencement d'un concert de rock qui allait surement durer toute la nuit, Molly avait encore des emplettes à acheter et compter sur Sherlock. Fier d'elle elle attrapa son manteau et ses clefs et sortie à la hâte.

Sherlock rentra à l'appartement qu'il trouva vide, il était satisfait de lui, son plan se mettait en place, la patience était de rigueur, bientôt Moran serai sous les verrous, et il pourrait retrouver son cher Baker Streets et ses amis. Il regarda autour de lui, finalement il se sentait bien ici, et il aimait vivre avec Molly. Ils avaient construit leur petites habitudes, il aimait la regarder dormir, la regarder tout court, il avait l'impression d'être un spectateur regardant un film, il profiter de chaque moment ou Molly était la pour lui tenir compagnie, il avait fini par apprécier grandement la jeune femme malgré ses réticences et son manque de sociabilité, il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre avec d'autre personne que John.

Il se demandait même si il arriverait encore à dormir sans elle quand tout sera fini il trouvait sa présence rassurante. Elle lui redonner toujours la pèche et l'assurance quand elle voyait qu'il déprimer ou sombrer dans l'ennuie total. Il eu comme une angoisse, qu'est ce qui montait ainsi en lui depuis quelque mois ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, sa ne pouvait qu'être l'effet de sa déprime, il se raccrocher à la seule personne qui lui restait, ou bien c'était sa chute.

Il remarqua un étui de violon sur le buffet de l'entré ainsi qu'une enveloppe marron, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il reconnu son propre violon ! Il prit l'enveloppe marron et l'ouvris, dedans il y découvrit une cassette audio, il avisa une chaine hi fi dans le salon et mis la cassette en route, la voix de Molly lui parvint sur un fond de musique de James bond il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant c'était sa qu'il aimait chez Molly, elle était marrante et imprévisible quand on passait le mur de la timidité chez elle.

- Votre mission si vous l'accepter fit elle d'une voix sérieuse sera d'abord de réparer le robinet qui fuit dans la cuisine il a encore casser, la suivante si vous l'accepter toujours sera de ce servir de cette arme pour abattre notre ennemi n°1 de l'étage du dessus avant qu'il ne passe à l'action cette nuit fit elle alors que Sherlock lever les yeux vers le plafond son violon dans les main, il entendait effectivement qu'on s'entrainer à la guitare électrique en haut et que la nuit promettait d'être longue très bien sa allait être un jeu d'enfant, ils allait abandonner avant lui

- Je compte sur vous agent 00S, vous êtes mon meilleur agent pour cette mission, cette cassette ne s'auto détruira pas…..non parce qu'en faite j'en ai besoin pour enregistrer mes cour de yoga ! fit elle en abonnant le ton sérieux qu'elle avait depuis le début de la cassette.

- Humm d'accord fit il avec un sourire à la cassette qui se terminer

Molly rentra de ses courses avec des sacs à la main, arriver dans la cour des immeubles elle pouvait voir un attroupement dehors regardant vers les fenêtres de sa barre d'immeuble, elle remarqua que celle de son appartement était ouverte, celle du dessus aussi, elle descendit de sa voiture et alla jusqu'à la cage d'escalier il y avait du monde aussi dans les escaliers et elle compris, la musique rock et le violon de Sherlock se livrer un duel musical acharné.

Certain applaudissaient le violon de Sherlock et d'autre encourager la musique rock qui cracher dans les emplis. Elle souria, au moins il amuser le quartier, elle remarqua plein d'enfants partout qui tentaient de monter plus haut dans les marches pour entendre la musique de plus près. Ils auraient du se mettre dans la cour pensa t'elle. Elle monta jusqu'à son appartement et rangea ses courses dans un véritable capharnaüm de bruit, finalement et contre toute attente, le rock céda avant le violon et Sherlock pu proclamer haut et fort sa victoire sous les applaudissements des spectateurs rester dans les escaliers.

Les mois continuer de défiler, bientôt 1ans qu'il vivait sous le même toit que Molly, la cohabitation était simple et sans problème. Mais Sherlock devenait tendu avec le temps, et Molly ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle pensait au début que cela était du à son plan pour coincer Moran après tous c'était normal, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur si il voulait un jour retrouver ses amis, son appartement et son identité, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'observer, elle constata que ce n'était pas le seul motif.

Ils dormaient toujours dans le même lit la nuit et ils leur arrivaient défois de bouger, elle sentait Sherlock sursauter violement quand ils se touchaient par inadvertance, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais dormis aussi prés d'elle. Il lui arriver de sentir son souffle dans son cou. il arriver même parfois à Sherlock d'être tête en l'air et de venir se brosser les dents alors qu'elle était encore sous la douche, quand il l'apercevait dans le reflet de la glace au dessus du lavabo, il fuyait aussi sec et elle ne le revoyait pas avant de prendre ses clef et son manteau pour aller travailler.

elle le trouvait étrange, comme si il chercher à l'éviter et pourtant il cherchait sa compagnie, il était content quand elle prenait un jour de congé pour passer la journée avec lui, il faisait tout pour être le plus agréable possible et il l'avait même emmener manger dans un restaurant le midi, ils étaient bon amis et bon colocataire, il s'entendait à merveille malgré ce qu'avait penser Molly au début, alors pourquoi ce comportement étrange ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sherlock de son coter était sur les nerfs, 1ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et pendant 1 ans il avait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'insinuer lentement en lui. Il tombait doucement amoureux de Molly, il avait tout tenté pour freiner ça, même à la détester, sans lui montrer bien sur, mais sa marchait pas, il avait peur de ce qu'il lui arriver.

Il avait peur de dormir, et si au réveil il l'avait pris dans ses bras par inadvertance ? Sa avait failli lui arriver plus d'une fois, il ne savait pas si elle avait conscience de son changement de comportement, il luttait contre lui-même. Il la fuyait mais rechercher quand même sa présence, il n'avait qu'elle. Il aimait tout en elle, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son physique aussi, après l'avoir surpris tellement de fois sous la douche, si les première fois était vraiment de l'étourderie, les suivantes pas vraiment malgré ce que pensait Molly.

Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait ou qu'il la voyait il sentait son cœur faire des bonds périlleux dans sa poitrine, et il se sentait ridicule quand Molly agiter une main devant son visage pour lui signifier qu'il ne l'écouter plus et qu'il la fixer intensément.

Son plan fonctionner bien, il remontait doucement la piste jusqu'à Moran, mais il se poser la question, quand il retrouverait John, quand il retrouver son Baker Streets et madame Hudson, qu'allait t'il advenir de Molly ? Toute seule dans son appartement trop petit et très bruyant, et lui comment allait t'il dormir sans elle ? Dans son sofa ou dans son lit, il était sur qu'elle allait lui manquer cruellement, il pourrait toujours allait la voir au labo, mais sa ne serait pas assez, il le savait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir en parler à John, il était sur que son ami lui aurai donné des conseils, ou même à son grand frère, au point ou il en était il était à deux doit de craquer et de débouler chez l'un deux.

Les jours passait doucement et Sherlock s'était donner à fond dans son plan contre Moran, il était satisfait, sa avançait bien, il s'était même risquer à passer devant Scotland yard, cet endroit lui manquait beaucoup, il avait aperçu Sally et Lestrade par une fenêtre de leur bureaux, ils ne l'avaient même pas reconnu, il fallait dire que pour n'importe qui, il était simplement un jeune habiller de façon décontracter, qui pouvait éventuellement si on regarder bien, ressembler à Sherlock Holmes celui dont on parlait beaucoup dans les journaux voici maintenant un an. Cependant même si il pouvait se promener partout en toute liberté, il avait toujours peur de se rendre prés de Baker Streets, il était sur que John ne mettrait pas 1 seconde avant de le reconnaitre, madame Hudson aussi et il marcher dans la rue avec la peur au ventre que son frère le reconnaisse sur une caméra de sécurité, lui aussi ne serait pas dupe.

Ce jour la, Sherlock rentra tranquillement dans l'immeuble de Molly, il arriva dans la cage d'escalier et vit Paul allias Polo, le voisin plombier de Molly avec qui il passer beaucoup de temps quand l'immeuble avait des soucis de bricolage quelquonque.

À défaut d'avoir un labo de chimie, ou de ne pouvoir jouer du violon aussi fort qu'il le voudrait, Sherlock aimait bien prêter main forte à ce voisin sympathique, un peu simple d'esprit mais tellement plus douer que lui en bricolage, normal il en faisait son métier. Sa le détendait et il ne pensait plus à rien, tant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se demander si John le croirait quand il lui racontera un jour qu'il est très ami avec un plombier tout ce qu'il y a de plus quelquonque.

Cet homme bien que pas très intelligent, dépasser Anderson et Donovan en déduction logique, il était très impressionner, il l'écouter observer et commenter les gens qui passer et déduire presque la même chose que lui le faisait silencieusement.

- Ha bonjour gamin ! fit polo qui était dans la cage d'escalier avec le bailleur de tout l'immeuble.

Dans la petite entré minuscule de l'immeuble s'agglutiner sa et la des matériaux et des outils, le bailleur avait un devis à la main.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe fit Sherlock surpris de voir l'entrée de l'immeuble aussi encombré, vous aller installer un ascenseur ? fit il en voyant un petit espace prés d'un mur qu'on s'était efforcer de garder vide.

- Certainement pas ! fit le bailleur, comme je l'ai signalé à votre voisin un ascenseur me couterait trop cher et personne dans cet immeuble n'a les moyen d'amortir pareil investissement ! fit il agacer

- Et pourtant on en aurait besoin monsieur fit polo d'une voix forte, il y a des femmes, des gens âgé et des enfants qui habite tout en haut de l'immeuble, c'est une honte de laisser sa comme ça ! Cet immeuble à au moins 50ans ! fit il

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision cher monsieur, à moins que vous vouliez voir des expulsions arriver d'ici un mois, je serai ravis de vous remplacer par des gens plus fortuné qui pourront certainement amortir un ascenseur ! fit le bailleur sur un ton de menace

- Personne d'assez aisé ne voudra habiter dans ses taudis ! fit polo en rigolant

- Ne me forcer pas à mettre ma menace à exécution, vous seriez surpris ! fit le bailleur, en attendant estimez vous heureux que je vous donne une solution de rechange, mais je n'engagerais personne pour les travaux ! Vous avez fait une pétition pour arranger l'immeuble à vous d'assumer ! Bonne journée fit il en partant

- Vieux crétin ! fit polo en le regardant partir

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Sherlock en s'approchant de polo pour lire la feuille des travaux

- Un monte charge électronique, comme dans les restaurant, tu voix le dessin ? Tu appuie sur un étage et sa monte tes course la ou tu le demande. Fit-il

- Je vois c'est le seul effort qu'on peut espérer d'un type comme ça fit sherlock

- Sa évitera quand même de monter les course sur plusieurs étage, mais il faudra faire la queue en attendant que la personne est récupérer ses course à son étage.

- Je comprends mais polo il n'y a pas la place de faire ça ici, et s'il ne veut pas faire venir quelqu'un pour les travaux….constata Sherlock

- C'est à nous d'installer ça ! Sa te dirait me donner un coup de main gamin ? Tu t'en sors mieux que mon fils et ses études universitaires ! Il ne sait rien faire de ses dix doit celui la ! Après au moins 6 ans d'étude je commence à me demander si il ne fera pas étudiant à vie celui la, j'ai besoin d'un bon bricoleur ! fit il

- Ok, mais comment va tu placer ça ? fit Sherlock qui regarder déjà le plan d'installation

- On va faire un trou dans le plafond prés du mur la bas, il va suivre l'escalier en parallèle fit il

- Ok je pose mes affaire et je te rejoins fit Sherlock trop content de ne pas avoir à s'ennuyer dès maintenant, il avait terminé ses investigations et n'avait aucune envie de se morfondre dans l'appartement de Molly, celle-ci ne rentrerait que dans l'après midi.

Molly avait terminé sa garde, elle prit ses affaires et sortie de l'hôpital. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas si tard, 16h elle pouvait encore voir le jour, c'était agréable de ne pas être de garde du soir. Il faisait un très beau soleil et elle avait décidé de marcher plutôt que de s'enfermer dans le métro. Arriver dans son immeuble elle eu du mal à accéder tant il y avait de gravas, de fils partout et de matériaux en tout genre, elle repéra son voisin qui scier le plafond en plâtre sur un escabeau et Sherlock qui se dépêtrait avec des câbles en acier qui devait apparemment supporter un caisson.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? fit Molly en montrant du doit ce qu'il tentait de monter

- Un monte charge ! C'est le seul luxe qui est autoriser par le bailleur fit sherlock qui avait réussi à retrouver le bon sens de ces câbles

- Et vous le montez vous-même ? fit-elle surprise

- Ce saligaud ne veut pas payer pour l'installation fit son voisin sur son escabeau, mais il m'aura pas comme ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, grâce à l'aide de ton jules il sera prêt avant la nuit ! fit il en continuant de scier le plafond mettant de la poudre blanche partout au sol, sherlock s'en pris même sur la figure ce qui fit rire Molly qui s'avança pour lui essuyer le visage d'une main en rigolant

- On dirait un clown blanc fit elle, aller reste pas figer tu as du boulot il me semble fit elle avant de prendre les escaliers

Sherlock resta immobile sous l'escabeau de polo toujours à regarder dans la direction de Molly, son cœur avait littéralement explosé quand elle l'avait touché et il ne savait pas trop ou en était son cerveau qui devait se liquéfier tout seul.

-Dit moi gamin ! fit polo d'une voix forte, tu ne serais pas amoureux ? fit il

Sherlock se pencha pour lui passer des pièces

-Tiens voila les câble noueux fit il d'une voix ailleurs

-Ok laisse tomber fit il avec un petit ricanement

- Pourquoi ton pas fini avec le plafond ? fit Sherlock qui se retourna pour voir ou il en était

- Je te disais que tu étais amoureux ! fit polo

- Moi ? Non mais ou tu vas chercher ça ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord on que colocataire, ce n'est même pas pensable et…

- Ne te fatigue pas en excuse bidon gamin, la peur n'évite pas le danger ! fit il aller passe les moi ses câble noueux cette fois ci ! fit il en voyant Sherlock soupirer moi ce que j'en dis, sa peut pas y faire de mal à la petite d'avoir un homme chez elle. Et pis vaut mieux toi que l'autre spaghetti qu'elle avait avant fit il avec une grimace

-Qui ça ? fit Sherlock d'une voix un peu forte pour ce qu'il voulait

- Un type nommer Jim, t'aurai vu la dégaine de ce type ! Une vraie minette ! Je lui aurai demandé de l'aide qu'il se serait cassé en deux ce minet, et quand je lui ai serré la main j'en ai pour deux jour à m'excuser de lui avoir froissé je ne sais pas quoi, les tendons ou les os de poulet qu'il a la place des mains.

Sherlock souria à la description de Jim Moriarty, c'est sur qu'il n'était pas épais mais si seulement ce pauvre plombier savait ce dont était capable ce spaghetti comme il disait, il en frissonnerait.

Molly lâcha ses affaires dans l'appartement, elle ouvrit les fenêtres du salon en grand et s'affala sur son canapé elle mit la télévision mais la regarder dans le vide, elle repensait à Sherlock, il s'était figé dans une expression tellement adorable qu'elle l'aurait pu le prendre en photo. Décidément elle s'attacher beaucoup trop à lui, elle se voyait déjà se venger sur de la glace au chocolat la première nuit de son absence pendant que lui retrouverai les siens. Et puis son voisin le voyait déjà en couple avec elle, elle avait bien entendu le mot « jules » Elle soupira, « carpe diem » après tous ! Si elle commencer à ce morfondre maintenant elle allait gâcher le temps qu'il lui rester avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après quelque heures, Sherlock revint dans l'appartement, elle avait entendu plusieurs bruit qui indiquer que le monte charge était opérationnel, elle se tourna vers lui encore dans le canapé

- Alors, il marche ? fit elle il était recouverts de poussière blanche et ses cheveux était trempé de sueur, ils avaient apparemment bien bossé.

- Hein ? Heu oui on l'a testé avec le chat de madame Firman, il est bien arrivé à destination fit il

- Vous avez mis le chat dans le monte charge ? fit Molly en rigolant

- On devait le tester avec un poids lourd, et le chat de madame Firman pèse 10kg ! En voila un qui sera content de plus monter les marches ! fit il avec un geste de la main apparemment essouffler et épuiser.

- Les chats ne savent pas appuyer sur un bouton Sherlock fit elle en tout cas chapeau seulement 3h30 pour monter cette machine et l'insérer dans le mur ! Tu as de quoi te recycler si jamais tu ne retrouve pas ton métier de détective !

-Très drôle Molly fit il en grognant passant une main sur son visage faisant tomber un peu de poudre blanche

- Si si je te jure ! Tu vas faire fortune comme meilleur bricolo de la région, et polo te prendra comme associé ! Et vous monteraient une entreprise. Fit-elle

- Tu plaisante j'espère ? fit Sherlock outré

- Bien sur que je plaisante Sherlock je te taquine ! Tu es susceptible toi défois ! fit Molly en rigolant devant la moue boudeuse de Sherlock

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et elle le suivis du regard, il avait juste poussé la porte mais avec les fenêtres qu'elle avait ouverte dans le salon, le courant d'air rouvrit la porte, il n'y pris même pas attention, enleva son tee-shirt rempli de poussière blanche et ouvrit les robinets du lavabo pour s'asperger d'eau. Molly n'en perdait pas une miette, c'était dix mille fois mieux que Sex and the city à la télé qui commencer à l'ennuyer ferme depuis un quart d'heure, en plus elle l'avait déjà vu l'épisode.

Il grimaça en se redressant et elle se leva pour voir s'il allait bien

- Tu as encore des courbatures ? fit-elle en s'avançant vers la salle de bain

- Oui tu vois je me fais vieux ! fit il d'un ton ironique

- Ho mon pauvre petit grand père ! Fait moi pensé à acheter des poignés pour la baignoire alors ! fit-elle du tac au tac, Sherlock en resta bouche bé ! Comment osait-elle ?

Je suis tombé de 8 étages il y a un an ! fit Sherlock

- Oui et tu as encore des courbatures du à cette chute fit elle le doit en l'air c'est normal, tu les aurais peut être à vie ! fit elle

- Génial ! J'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir 70ans avant l'âge ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher une poche de froid. Elle le suivit pour aller chercher une boisson, il referma le frigo, elle n'était qu'a quelque centimètre de lui avec une bouteille de soda à la main

- Tu devrais aller à la pharmacie ils vendent des crème pour ça fit elle en ouvrant le bouchon de sa bouteille pour la boire, Sherlock était resté figé une fois de plus, elle était trop prés de lui et il avait été surpris. Depuis un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle n'avait plus peur de lui, plus de timidité entre eux, n'importe qui les regardant à cet instant aurai pu croire qu'il était en couple. Et Sherlock adorait ça, cette proximité qu'ils avaient tout les deux, quand il avait des montés d'angoisse rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix lui parler de n'importe quoi, même d'histoire débile de collègue au travail lui faisait du bien, l'apaiser, et puis le soir il s'endormait avec sa présence, sa chaleur dans le lit et son odeur. Oui sa allait être très compliqué de revenir à la vie normal de Baker Streets après ça.

- Houhou ! fit Molly qui avait remarqué Sherlock perdu dans ses pensée, la terre appel Sherlock, tu rêve ou tu t'es pris le monte charge sur la tête sans me le dire ? fit elle en rigolant, Sherlock revint à lui en quelque millième de seconde et lui pris sa bouteille des mains

- Non, je me demandais justement si tu la boirais encore cette bouteille si je bavais dedans fit il en buvant au bouchon

- Tu es dégueulasse fit elle avec un sourire

- Comme ça c'est ma bouteille maintenant fit il

- Non parce que je peux encore boire derrière fit elle en lui prenant la bouteille pour la boire aussi

- Moi aussi puisque je l'ai déjà fait une fois fit Sherlock en la reprenant

- Ba moi j'ai la gale ! fit elle en tirant la langue reprenant la bouteille

- Ba moi j'ai la peste ! La peste noire fit Sherlock en réponse récupérant la bouteille

- La gastro fit elle ce combat l'amuser beaucoup même si elle ne savait pas ce qui allait advenir de la bouteille de soda

- La varicelle fit il

- C'est une maladie infantile Sherlock

- Je ne l'ai jamais eu ! Prend garde à toi ! fit-il

- Ok alors moi j'ai de l'herpès ! fit elle

- C'est vrai ? fit il faussement choqué

- NON ! fit elle scandalisé mais c'est ma bouteille ! fit elle

-Tu prends la bouteille, je prends le soda fit il en voulant lui prendre la bouteille, elle réussi à la récupéré et bu tout le reste du soda jusqu'à la dernière goutte devant lui.

- Et voila ! Fini , yen a plus fit elle devant son regard faussement choquer

Elle avait quelque goutte au coin des lèvres et il mourrait d'envie d'y gouter, seulement à cet instant, il ne savait pas si c'était la proximité ou bien la chaleur qui l'envahissait, ses gestes devança ses pensées, et ses lèvre vinrent doucement frôler celle de Molly avant qu'il ne reprenne très vite ses esprits.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Molly, un Sherlock torse nu qui tentait de l'embrasser…mais elle n'avait pas répondu, elle avait trop peur justement qu'il se rende compte de son erreur et la repousse, elle l'avait laissé approcher pour le tester, elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il lui arriver mais elle voulait être sur qu'elle ne se faisait pas des idées. Comme prévu il se rendit compte assez vite de son erreur.

- Je…tu sais quoi je crois bien que….j'ai oublié de ranger….quelque chose avec Polo fit il en prenant la fuite littéralement par la porte d'entrée

Elle soupira, même si sa faisait un an, pour elle il restait quand même impressionnant, elle en avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle n'osait pas trop le croire, se pouvait t'il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle ? Lui qui l'avait si souvent humilié ou mis dans l'amarras avec ses déductions.

Sherlock quand à lui était sortie dans le couloir encore torse nu, et dévaler les marches à toute vitesse jusqu'au rez de chausser ou le monte charge était installé. Il s'arrêta une fois en bas, s'assis par terre le dos contre le mur froid. Il laissa son cœur et sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal, il n'arriver même plus à réfléchir, ses pensées était toute désordonné. Polo le trouva dans cet état bizarre alors qu'il venait récupérer un balai posé contre le mur qui avait servis à balayé la poudre blanche dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Et bien mon garçon qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es poursuivis par des groupies ? elle t'on arraché ton tee-shirt ? fit polo en rigolant haut et fort de sa blague

- Je…non fit simplement Sherlock qui tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça

Polo s'assis à coter de lui avec un peu moins de souplesse que Sherlock, il n'avait pas le même âge et le regarda en silence attendant une réponse, mais voyant qu'il était incapable de parler il prit la parole

- Laisse moi deviner veut tu ? Tu es rentré pour prendre une douche et Molly y était déjà fit polo sur de lui

- Non….enfin c'est…presque ça fit Sherlock en secouant la tête je….je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise fit il

-Tu l'as embrassé ? fit polo

- Comment tu…fit Sherlock surpris

- Cherche pas gamin, pourquoi sa serai mal ? fit il Molly est une fille bien, est ce que tu l'aime bien toi ? fit polo

- Je….je ne sais pas fit Sherlock

- Au bout d'un an on sait forcément, cherche pas la petite bête et dit moi franchement ce que tu ressens quand tu la vois ? fit il

- Je ne fonctionne plus très bien admis Sherlock tentant de trouver une explication

- C'est ça, donc tu es amoureux ! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on bossait tout les deux fit polo

- Comment ? fit Sherlock septique

- Tes absences fit polo

- Quelle absence ? J'étais toujours la ! fit Sherlock sans comprendre

- Tu es gentil mais tu es un peu bête quand tu t'y mets toi! fit polo

- Hey ! fit Sherlock outré je ne suis pas débile je suis….

- Je sais qui tu es bonhomme, sa fait un an que tu te cache, et je sais que tu n'es pas le dernier des imbéciles !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? fit Sherlock tu sais qui je suis ?

- Attend fit polo qui se releva pour ouvrir sa boite à outil il en sortie du papier journal plié dans un piteux état, il se rassit et lui tendis, Sherlock l'ouvrit et vit qu'il faisait la première page

- Pourquoi tu garde ça ? fit Sherlock

- Pour protéger mes sols je fais aussi de la peinture, c'est pour ça que j'ai des vieux journaux. Tu t'appel Sherlock c'est ça ? dit moi pourquoi tu ne pourras pas tomber amoureux de Molly ? fit il

- Mes absences ? répéta Sherlock

- Ha oui, tes nombreuse absences, ton corps est la mais pas ta tête ! Et tout le temps quand Molly est la, elle ne t'a jamais ça ? fit polo en agitant une main devant le visage de Sherlock

- Si fit il en soupirant

- Sa s'appel des absences, c'est quand on est attiré par quelqu'un, souvent on pense tellement à la personne que le cerveau se déconnecte de la réalité, sa te rappel quelque chose ?

- Je comprends fit Sherlock mais je ne peux pas…

- Raconte ! fit polo

- J'ai un métier très dangereux, et surtout je dois tout faire pour retrouver mon identité, après je retournerai chez moi à Baker Streets avec mon colocataire et….

- Tu as peur de ne pas la revoir, tu la connaissais avant ? fit polo

- Bien sur j'allais à la morgue souvent pour faire des expériences, elle me donner les clefs expliqua sherlock

- Ok, mais plein de gens on des métiers dangereux, il n'y a pas de loi qui leur interdit d'aimer quelqu'un ! fit polo

-Mon travail est trop complexe ! fit Sherlock tu ne comprendrais pas

-Me prend pas pour un bleu Sherlock, je connais le blog de ton ami, le Dr Watson, c'est mon fils qui me la montrer, lui il sait s'en servir de l'ordinateur. Tu es un petit génie ! tu fais du bon boulot, tu es un bon garçon au fond mais tu vis pour travailler, quel sens elle a ta vie alors ?

- Je vis pour mon travail ! Je suis marié à mon travail ! J'adore ça résoudre des énigmes ! Faire des expériences…..

- Parce que tu n'as aucun autre but dans la vie, voila tout, si tu avais autre chose, je suis sur que ce ne serait pas ton travail qui te maintiendrait en vie, si tu t'ennuie tu crève, mais parce que tu n'a rien d'autre, tu me fais penser à une machine programmé que dans un seul but et qui ne sait pas faire autre chose.

-Et qu'est ce que sa m'apporterait ? Une vie de couple, une famille ? C'est d'un ennuie ! fit Sherlock

- Tu t'es ennuyer quand tu l'as embrassé ? fit polo

- Non…mais

-Pas de non, pas d'excuses bidon, juste la vérité, tu viens d'avoir la preuve que ton cerveau a envie d'autre chose, sa fait un an que tu bosse plus sur tes affaires, alors à quoi ton cerveau c'est t'il raccrocher ?

- Il s'est raccrocher à elle en attendant la reprise du travail voila tout ! fit Sherlock rageusement

- Non, en faisant une pause dans ton boulot tu viens de t'apercevoir qu'il peut y avoir d'autre raison de vivre, et je sais que tu le sais, inconsciemment et ta la trouille gamin

- Je ne sais pas vivre en couple fit il

- 1ans ! Sherlock fit il en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, sa fait un an que tu vis avec elle ! Bon sang tu es borné toi ! Heureusement que je t'aime bien ! fit polo agacé ta la tête dur !

- Toi tu veux juste que Molly soit heureuse

- Molly elle a un petit cœur fêler de partout très fragile, enfermer dans un coffre fort à double tour et elle ne donne jamais la clé, parce qu'elle la donné si souvent qu'a présent elle a trop peur de le casser en mille morceau son petit cœur. J'en ai vu défiler des paons chez elle, à chaque fois il lui promettait plein de chose, et quelque mois plus tard, elle pleurer. Toi tu n'es pas un type qui l'aime pas et qui veut juste profiter, toi tu es un type qui l'aime mais qui n'a pas de mode d'emploi, tu la connais Molly, elle ne changera pas physiquement ou mentalement parce que vous serez tous les deux, sa va juste être…différent, bon t'en ai ou gamin ? Tu as retrouvé toute tes cellules grise ? fit polo

- Je…peux être oui fit Sherlock

- Ya pas de peut être gamin, tu te lève et tu affronte tes peurs, tu es un homme ! fit polo en gonflant le torse

- La tu crains franchement fit Sherlock en souriant

- Je suis peut être pas cultivé comme mon fils, tu sais, lui il croit qu'il peut changer le monde avec des livres, science po ! Pheu tu parle ! Moi je sais que peut importe le métier que tu fais ou ce dont tu es capable, la chose la plus importante qui mérite le plus qu'on s'accroche à la vie c'est la famille, avoir quelqu'un à aimer et être aimer ! Sa c'est important ! Le travail c'est que matériel ! C'est nécessaire pour bouffer c'est tout ! Ou pour se triturer les neurones, mais il ne faut pas vivre pour un détail pareil mon garçon, le boulot c'est un détail ! Si tu vis que pour ça, alors ta vie, elle est juste tellement fade que sa vaut pas la peine de continuer.

- Sa sers à rien de s'accrocher à quelqu'un fit Sherlock d'un ton boudeur

- Trop tard mon minot ! Tu l'a pas vu passer celle la et d'un coup te voila sous le charme ! dit toi une chose, c'est quand on perd ses choses la qu'on s'aperçoit de leur valeur, tu as perdu ton boulot, t'en ai pas mort ! Ta même trouver de quoi pas t'ennuyer en bricolant avec moi, mais ta perdu ton amis le Dr watson, et puis tu avais de la famille je crois ? Sa par contre, tu ne peux pas le remplacer

- Si je t'ai trouvé toi fit Sherlock sur un ton de défis

- Et maintenant tu es prêt à tout abandonné pour rester ici ? Tu n'as pas envie de tout donner pour retrouver tes amis, ta maison, ton identité par hasard ? fit il

Sherlock baissa la tête, il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait lui dire polo, et il avait raison, il espérait chaque jour pouvoir rentrer à la maison, pouvoir embêter son frère de nouveau ou piquer dans le frigo de madame Hudson, tout le monde lui manquait sauf son boulot, il s'était bien adapter à la vie sans, sa ne l'avait pas tué ! Ce qui l'avait plus déprimer c'était l'absence des siens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Une vielle dame apparu sur le pallier, elle avait descendu toute les marches difficilement, ce n'était que maintenant que Sherlock entendait le bruit de sa canne, madame Firman, une vielle dame avec de très grosse lunettes qui semblait lui grossir les yeux au moins 13 fois de leur taille initial. Elle était toute petite et toute frêle et très courbé. Avec des lunettes pareil elle ne pourrait même pas rater une fourmi par terre pensa Sherlock.

- Hé bien mon petit bonhomme fit elle pourquoi tu es triste ? Tes petits copains ton volé ta chemise ? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je suis sur que ta maman comprendra fit elle

Sherlock souria, elle perdait un peu la boule la mamie, il n'avait pas 5 ans il en avait 30 de plus, polo aussi souria, c'était assez amusant de discuter avec madame Firman, les enfants le faisait souvent, la conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête et sa les faisait rire, il avait même vu un petit groupe de petits malins se déguiser plusieurs fois dans la même journée et se rendre à son appartement pour faire croire à madame Firman que c'était halloween ou qu'il avait déblayer la neige, ou bien que c'était les étrenne de fin d'année. La pauvre vielle dame ne s'en rendait même pas compte et leur distribuer bonbons et argent de poche pour leur sois disant bonne action. Il avait de l'avenir dans cette mauvaise graine finalement, beaucoup d'imagination.

- Tout vas bien madame firman fit Sherlock

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour en racheter une ? On ne dira rien à ta maman ! Elle était comment ta chemise ? Elle avait des petits dessins dessus ? fit-elle

- Non, non sa va aller ! fit Sherlock en rigolant s'imaginant avec une chemise d'enfant sur le dos

- Il avait juste chaud alors il l'a enlevé fit polo

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit le petit ? fit madame firman à polo qui n'avait pas entendu Sherlock

-BONNE JOURNEE ! fit polo pour abréger la conversation

-Oui, oui je vais au marché ! Vous voulez que je vous ramène une chemise ? fit-elle

Polo secoua la tête de découragement et Sherlock éclata de rire, heureusement que madame Hudson n'était pas comme elle, la vieille dame fini par repartir les laissant tous les deux assis contre le mur

- Bon tu sais ce qui te reste à faire gamin ! Te plante pas, t'auras peut être pas de deuxième chance fit polo

Sherlock inspira un bon coup et se leva, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, mais il avait une petite idée, il n'était pas doué pour les mots, alors il allait utiliser une autre technique. Il remonta les marches 4 à 4, polo lui mis un peu plus de temps à se relever et le regarda monter les marches en souriant et pestant contre cette tête de turc.

Il savait qui il était depuis le début, son fils ne tarriser pas d'éloge à son propos et lui montrer sans cesse le blog de son ami Watson, il avait tous suivis, jusqu'à la chute. Les racontars de journaux il n'y croyait pas, et puis quand il la vu débarquer ici chez Molly, il avait compris, il se cachait et à l'époque il avait tout intérêt, il avait perdu toute crédibilité.

Molly quand à elle tourner en rond, elle avait éteins la télévision elle n'était pas surprise ou en colère, elle savait bien que sa arriverai, au moins personne ne s'était disputé, il ne lui avait pas dit de mot blessant il avait juste…pris la fuite. Bien il reviendrait bien un jour, au moins pour dormir, elle s'occupa à ranger un peu son appartement, John lui avait dit que Sherlock n'était pas un fan du rangement mais depuis un an elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, certes quelque objet trainer par ci par la, mais la plupart du temps, il faisait des efforts, même si sa technique de rangement au tractopelle sous un meuble ou dans un placard laisser à désirer, au moins sa ne trainer plus par terre, du moins jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ouvre un placard à ses risques et péril.

Elle entendit du bruit dans les marches et la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle soupira, c'était l'heure des explications toute aussi tordu les une que les autre, et comme il ne savait pas prendre des gants, elle sentait qu'elle allait y laisser quelque larmes

- Tu sais je comprends que tu ne veuille pas que….commença t'elle mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant fougueusement

Tant pis si elle le rejeter il ne savait pas dire ça autrement, Molly fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette version de l'histoire, il posa ses mains sur hanche toute fine et l'attira contre lui, passer le coup de la surprise, elle répondit à son baiser et passa doucement ses mains autour de son cou. Leur souffle était haletant et leur baiser fougueux, 1ans qu'il en rêver,

Ils titubèrent un peu et se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il posa son front contre le sien et laissa sa respiration reprendre son rythme normal, elle aussi était essouffler et son cœur cognait violement dans sa poitrine. Elle souria, il n'avait pas de mots elle l'avait compris, alors elle n'allait pas en exiger de lui, ce qu'il venait de faire était déjà surréaliste pour elle, elle caressa son nez avec le sien et déposa ses lèvre sur les sienne pour un baiser plus doux et plus voluptueux.

Polo avait raison sa valait tout l'or du monde, son cerveau était comme à l'arrêt total, il ne pensait plus à rien sinon à elle, ses mains caresser ses belle forme, il tentait de retrouver ses esprit et elle l'attira dans la chambre avec un sourire diabolique, sa n'allait pas l'arrêter au contraire.

Il commença doucement à retirer les boutons de son chemisier et passer ses mains entre, caressant sa peau, et remontant vers ses seins,

Elle gémissa contre sa bouche, il la déposa doucement sur le lit, recouvrant sa peau de baiser, embrassant ses seins et descendant sur son ventre laissant une trainer de baiser brulant, elle arqua son corps vers lui, il enveloppa ses hanches et pris son temps pour caresser et embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps si beau.

Elle l'attira entre ses jambes et l'embrassa dans le cou caressant son dos, revenant sur son ventre, il colla son front contre le sien, à bout de souffle, il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne craque et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Il la déshabilla complètement et elle lui enleva son pantalon, leur lèvres était sceller, ils se retrouver à égalité, les choses sérieuse commencer, il la recouvrit de baiser, sur sa bouche, dans son cou, sur ses seins il descendit sur son ventre et ses hanches, la faisant gémir, il remonta vers sa bouche, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque qu'il effleura du bout des doits. Elle ferma les yeux et le recouvra de caresse et de baiser le faisant gémir, il ne tenait plus, c'était une douce torture.

Il enveloppa ses hanche et la pénétra doucement, elle se arqua vers lui, s'accrochant à son cou, il fut parcourus d'un frisson de plaisirs, et lâcha un soupir dans son cou, et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, la faisant frissonner et gémir à son tour. La température montait très rapidement, il accéléra la cadence lui arrachant quelque faible cris, elle resserra sa prise sur lui avec ses jambes, ils fusionner complètement et monter lentement les paliers du plaisirs jusqu'à ce que Molly lâcha un cri, il la suivit quelque minutes après.

Ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, le souffle haletant, il happa ses lèvres doucement, la fatigue les prenant de plein fouet, leur rythme ralentis, il redevint très doux, et câlin, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, elle l'enveloppa de ses bras caressant son dos, traçant des arabesques du bout des doits.

Il se reposer tous les deux, Molly avait ouvert les yeux quelque heure plus tard, faire la sieste dans l'après midi faisait du bien, surtout quand elle pensait à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, elle se tourna vers Sherlock pour voir si il dormait toujours, il était recroqueviller sur lui-même sur le coter et dormait profondément. Du bricolage intense plus une partie de jambe en l'air et voila de quoi le mettre KO pour un petit moment, elle passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il bougea un petit peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant une vrai marmotte, il n'allait pas dormir ce soir pensa t'elle. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux il tomba sur Molly qui rougit à l'idée de s'être fait prendre en pleine contemplation.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais était douer pour ça, il la regarda intensément alors qu'elle jouer avec ses cheveux, elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser et il l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

- Dit moi Sherlock est ce que je suis une expérience pour passer le temps ? fit soudain Molly prise d'un doute qu'elle voulait à tout prix effacer, coute que coute

- Non fit seulement Sherlock, ce n'est pas une expérience, je sais que….ça peut paraitre bizarre…fit il cherchant ses mots pour lui expliquer mais…je…je tiens vraiment à toi fit il d'une voix assez rapide qui se mourus dans le fond de sa gorge,

Molly souria, un aveu, presque entier que demander de plus, il faisait de gros effort la, elle allait remercier très fort polo, elle se redressa et l'embrassa

- Je préfère ça fit elle d'une voix faussement autoritaire et sherlock souffla en voyant qu'elle plaisanter.

Les jours passait, plus radieux les un que les autre, Molly se réveiller dans les bras de sherlock et la vie devenait d'un seul coup plus belle, sherlock avait l'impression d'avoir consommé quelque suptances illicite pour être dans un tel état de bien être 24h sur 24 en plus de ce sentir bien, son plan d'attaque arriver à son terme et promettait de s'achever par une réussite, il allait bientôt revoir John, son frère et madame Hudson il pouvait même compter les jours sur le calendrier, il avait vu Molly faire un peu la tête, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner loin de la. Elle était dix fois mieux que de la cocaïne ou des patches nicotine, même son violon pourrait en être jaloux, il n'en avait pas joué depuis un certain temps.

Et puis un matin, son plan était fin prêt, il en avait parlé à Molly qui s'inquiéter beaucoup pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à la rassurer et pourtant il la comprenait elle avait tellement peur de le retrouver sur sa table d'autopsie. Il devait prendre Moran vivant pour retrouver son identité, mort il ne lui servait à rien, pire, il le condamner à vie ! Il avait envoyé un message anonyme à son frère et à Scotland yard pour le coincer, ils seraient les premiers à le revoir vivant après un an et demi. Il avait hâte, il avait surtout hâte de retrouver son frère, et John. Il partit ce matin la en déposant un dernier baiser à Molly qui partait travailler, elle le regarda partir avec une boule d'angoisse qu'aucune collègue de travail ne pouvait parvenir à dissiper.

Pendant qu'elle travailler, sherlock se battait pour capturer Moran, avec l'aide de son frère qui n'avait même pas idée que c'était lui, quelque heure de lutte acharné plus tard, il réussi, il se retins même de hurler de joie devant un Moran au arrêt, les agent du Yard n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher, il serait bien rester pour montrer son identité mais il voulait d'abord revoir son frère, lui seul pouvait lui dire si il pouvait enfin revenir à la vie. Une berline noire l'attendait, Mycroft voulait justement le voir, ou du moins voulait voir l'interlocuteur anonyme qui les avait aidés dans cette affaire. Il monta dans la berline noire et tourna la tête vers Anthéa qui en resta bouche bé son portable à la main, il lui prit des mains avec un clin d'œil

- Désoler Anthéa je tiens à lui faire la surprise fit il devant l'air encore choquer d'Anthéa, il n'était pas mort celui la déjà ? pensa t'elle

La berline arriva à destination, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit l'hôpital st Bart's parfait, si son frère voulait le voir ici il pourrait rejoindre Molly juste après. Il suivit Anthéa dans un dédale de couloir, elle le laissa tout au bout d'un couloir éclairer par une grande fenêtre, un homme se tenait debout devant cette fenêtre de dos et regarder le parking de l'hôpital en bas. On amener des blesser de la lutte qui avait eu lieu entre ses hommes et le colonel Moran

- J'ai vraiment était très surpris…Sherlock fit Mycroft sans se retourner, Sherlock pu sentir l'émotion dans la voix de son grand frère, il savait que Mycroft vérifier toujours ses sources, il pensait être resté anonyme mais comme toujours son grand frère était le plus fort

- Je…..je suis désoler Mycroft fit Sherlock d'une voix basse c'était la première fois qu'il s'excuser devant son frère, c'était tellement étonnant qu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il n'était pas en colère, plutôt soulager et fatiguer, très fatiguer, Sherlock détailla son grand frère, depuis 1 ans il avait maigri, beaucoup maigri, et cela n'était certainement pas du à un régime, il vit des cerne sous ses yeux et quelque ride en plus.

- 1ans…..à croire que….pourquoi Sherlock ? Tu aurais pu me demander nous l'aurions arrêté tous les deux fit Mycroft.

- Il ne fallait pas qu'il mène sa mission à bien, je devais absolument faire croire à tout le monde….. Sans exceptions…que j'étais mort, fit sherlock

- Comment a tu fait…..pour survivre ? fit Mycroft curieux de savoir comment il avait pu s'en tirer alors que tout le monde était contre lui il y a un an

- Molly fit Sherlock avec un sourire

- Qui ça ? fit Mycroft qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu ce prénom un jour

- Molly Hopper, fit sherlock

- La jeune médecin légiste de l'hôpital c'est ça ? fit Mycroft qui chercher dans ses dossier mental qui était Molly, vu une seule fois le jour de noël pour identification d'un corps

- C'est ça, mais, avant tout, dit moi juste…une chose fit sherlock qui craignait le pire est ce que je peux….fit il

- Oui, Moran est sous les verrous à l'heure qu'il est, nous avons toute les preuves en mains, tu peux….revenir parmi nous, tu ne risque plus rien à présent.

Sherlock regarda son frère et ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il lui avait tellement manqué, ce grand frère qui prenait soin de lui, qui le protéger partout il allait. Mycroft fut très surpris, mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de son petit frère. Espérant chasser à temps les larmes qui menacer de rouler sur ses joues, ce petit malin lui avait réellement fait croire à sa mort, il avait même assisté de sa berline à son enterrement. Au début Mycroft n'y croyait pas, il devait y avoir une parade, et pourtant, des vidéo amateurs de sa chute était diffuser à la télévision, des images partout, et puis ses compte bancaire qui ne bougeait pas, il devait se rendre à l'évidence son frère était bien mort.

Et puis 1 ans plus tard miracle, après avoir mené une enquête avec un contact anonyme qui lui rappeler beaucoup son frère dans ses méthode, il avait mené sa petit enquête sur lui et avait découvert, comme par miracle, que Sherlock était vivant, bien vivant.

- Comment a tu survécu Sherlock ? fit Mycroft d'où la voix commencer à le trahir, des gens t'on filmer en train de sauter, John ta vu sauter, il t'a vu au sol ! fit Mycroft qui ne comprenais pas le subterfuge et n'avait pas chercher plus loin trop pris dans sa douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher.

- Un camion poubelle était la mais pas par hasard fit Sherlock, j'ai été amortie par des sacs poubelle avant de tomber sur le pavé, et je te prie de croire que j'en ai gardé quelque séquelle fit il des courbature qui me font encore défaut fit il devant l'air surpris de son frère.

- Tu vas aller voir John j'espère, le pauvre est plus bas que terre fit il, mais vas y doucement, je crains qu'il ne supporte pas le choc sinon, veut tu que je lui en parle avant ? fit Mycroft conscient du choc que cela produirait sur John de revoir Sherlock en vie ou même madame Hudson la pauvre dame, Sherlock eu l'air de penser comme lui

- Oui, je pense que…..tu as raison, en plus je dois aller rassurer quelqu'un qui doit être morte d'inquiétude fit il en regardant dans l'autre direction du couloir

- Qui ça ? fit Mycroft

- Ma petite Molly fit Sherlock sans regarder Mycroft mais cherchant déjà dans sa tête comment rejoindre la morgue

- « ma » ? fit Mycroft plus que surpris, Sherlock ? fit il alors que son frère cadet repartait déjà dans l'autre direction,

Il sortie son portable de sa poche et envoya un message rapide à sa secrétaire Anthéa, il fallait ménager John, il avait quelque minute pour ça, l'envie fut trop grande de suivre discrètement son frère, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça, ni même être comme ça, depuis 1ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu il le revoyait…différent, comme rayonnant. Il le laissa prendre de l'avance et le suivi ensuite jusqu'à la morgue.

Sherlock ne prêter plus attention au gens autour de lui, ce qui l'intéresser le plus c'était de retrouver Molly, de lui dire que tout allait bien, et que ce cauchemars était fini, Moran vivant il avait retrouver son identité, cela allait prendre du temps pour le yard ou même pour John de comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il avait sauté pour les protéger de ce sniper fou qui jurer de les tuer si il trouver une seule trace de vie de Sherlock dans la rue ou dans les vie de ses amis. Moriarty avait fait mettre sur écoute tout le monde, il avait juste oublié un petit détail, Molly. Il l'avait sous estimé, et ne pensait même pas qu'elle pouvait compter un tant soi peut pour lui. Il n'avait donc pas juger nécessaire de la mettre sous écoute. Il manquer donc une pièce du puzzle à Moran. Sinon il aurait su tout de suite qu'il avait survécu à sa chute.

Arriver devant la porte de la morgue, il vit par le hublot Molly qui rangeait ses instruments en poussant un gros soupir, elle regarder constamment la pendule. Morte d'angoisse. Il entra doucement sans que la porte ne fasse de bruit, et se glissa doucement derrière elle. Mycroft avait rejoint la porte de la morgue et jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot tentant de rester discret. Sherlock pris Molly par la par la taille et celle-ci sursauta avant de se retourner et de voir Sherlock sain et sauf, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement, il fit de même en l'encerclant de ces bras. A la porte de la morgue Mycroft souris, voila donc le secret de survie de son frère. Un beau secret, voila comment son frère avait survécu et pourquoi il était si rayonnent aujourd'hui. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il se détacha à la contemplation du couple plus que surprenant et repartis dans le couloir, il avait des choses à faire, des gens à prévenir et un John à mettre en condition pour une grande nouvelle, John qui avait souhaité un miracle, allait l'avoir son miracle.

24h plus tard, Sherlock se trouver devant le 221B Baker Street avec une boule dans la gorge, Molly l'avait accompagné, Mycroft aussi, il ne savait pas comment John allait réagir, il allait surement être furieux, peut être même qu'il le frapperait, il ne lui en voudrait pas, faire croire à sa mort était une souffrance terrible à infliger à son ami, comme à son frère ou à tous ceux qui le connaissait.

Sherlock allait rentrer quand madame Hudson apparu sur le pallier de la porte, ils avaient tous les deux étaient prévenu que Sherlock venaient, elle se retint de pleurer en le voyant mais ne put retenir ses larme plus longtemps quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu, ne refaite plus jamais ça mon garçon, vous entendez ? jamais ! fit-elle en le regardant de la tête au pied pour mieux le voir avant de le reprendre dans ses bras en sanglotant

- Madame Hudson fit Sherlock en inspirant à fond, que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi

John descendit les marches, et arriva sur le pallier, madame Hudson lâcha Sherlock et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, Sherlock avait peine à cacher son inquiétude, et John danser d'un pied sur l'autre cherchant la bonne marche à suivre

- Mycroft m'a raconter…fit John en inspirant à fond…..toi ! fit il en le montrant du doit, on pourra dire que tu m'auras foutu la plus belle trouille de ma vie ! fit il et j'y ai cru pendant un 1ans Sherlock ! fit John d'une voix menaçante, 1ans ! répéta-t-il

- Je…je suis désolé John, je ne pouvais pas…..le laisser faire ça fit il

John regarda Molly accrocher au bras de Sherlock, Mycroft lui avait raconté son rôle et surtout la relation qu'il avait découverte à la morgue

- Vous…fit il à Molly qui se tassa derrière Sherlock vous m'avez fait croire qu'il était mort ! Vous êtes même venu ici chercher son violon et des affaires….sans rien me dire ! fit il sur le même ton

- Je ne devais pas le trahir fit elle d'une petite voix tremblante

John semblait en colère, et c'était légitime de sa part, Sherlock s'attendait même à ce qu'il reparte et claque la porte sous son nez. John inspira à fond en fermant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit il prit brusquement Sherlock dans ses bras en lui tapant dans le dos, Sherlock fit de même

- Tu me refais un coup comme ça….et je te jure que je te casse la gueule fit John avec une voix enroué par l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué John fit Sherlock en serrant fort son ami

- Et moi donc espèce de crétin ! fit il en rigolant

Mycroft et Molly souriait et madame Hudson essuyer ses larme contre son tablier de cuisine

- Allez viens, fit John on rentre à la maison fit il en l'entrainant vers la porte d'entrée

- Attend fit il j'ai quelque chose à demander à madame Hudson fit il en se tournant vers elle

- Tout ce que tu veux mon garçon ! fit elle les yeux encore plein de larme

Sherlock regarda Molly qui semblait surprise et même un peu triste de laisser son nouvel amant s'en aller, il était ensemble, elle savait qu'elle le reverra mais elle avait besoin de lui, au moins pour dormir, et même 24h sur 24, elle y avait pensé depuis l'aube, dans ses bras, la séparation physique allé être très dur. Il lui souria et regarda de nouveau madame Hudson

- Accepteriez vous une nouvelle colocataire au 221B Baker Street fit il sous la surprise de tous

- Une nouvelle colocataire ? fit madame Hudson sans comprendre mais….je n'ai pas d'autre chambre fit elle

- Ne vous tracasser pas pour ça madame Hudson, j'ai un lit 2 place ! fit il fier de lui en prenant Molly dans ses bras

- Ho je vois fit madame Hudson

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Quitter ton appartement, trop petit, trop haut de plafond, trop bruyant….fit il en énumérant tous les défauts de son lieu d'habitation

- Je suis d'accord ! fit elle tout excité, c'était une belle surprise, on appellera polo pour t'aider à démonter mes meuble ! fit elle

- Il n'y aura pas de déménagement sans polo fit il

- Qui est polo fit Mycroft

- Un ami, une longue histoire, venait je vais tous vous raconter ! fit il en entrant enfin au 221B Baker Street.


End file.
